Birthday Wish
by jonashead
Summary: Nate was secretly in love with his best friend. After a long time waiting, he finally decided to tell her what he feels but it was too late. Nate/OC. Oneshot. R


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing …**

**(A/N): This isn't an original story. This is just an adaptation of a story when I was in high school. The story really made me cry. Well, don't think that this will make you cry…=P**

--

"Happy birthday!" a chorus greeted me the moment I entered the recording studio. It was another 'surprise' party that they prepared for me just like last year.

"Oh, you remembered my birthday," I said in fake enthusiasm.

"Of course," Jason, my band mate said before dragging me to the table where the birthday cake was placed.

"Blow the candles, birthday boy," Shane said while tapping me on the shoulder.

"But before that, make a wish," Jason said.

"That is so childish, Jason," Shane scolded him.

"Of course not. Everyone around the world do that except you," Jason countered.

"Please guys don't fight on my birthday," I said and both of them stopped arguing. I closed my eyes and mouthed 'happy birthday Steph' before opening my eyes again and blowing the fire from the candles.

"So, what's your wish Nate?" Jason asked.

"Why will I tell you?" I replied.

"Because I might help you make it come true. I am your genie and your wish is my command," Jason said with a wide grin.

"Honestly, my wish is that you and Shane stop fighting now and forever," I said before leaving him behind.

I walked out of the recording studio without anyone noticing me coz they're all enjoying the party. I went to my car and started driving away from the building. It was already late and the streets around LA were almost empty.

I hated birthday parties. I hated celebrating my birthday by a party. Birthday parties always remind me of her. And I hated missing her coz I knew I wouldn't see her again for the rest of my life.

--

_I was only six years old when my family moved to New Jersey. I met her in my second day in New Jersey while playing basketball on our front yard. The basketball rolled on the street while she was riding her bicycle. She stopped and picked it up for me. She had a face and a smile of an angel. She was Stephanie Adam and she was living in the house next to ours._

_We went to the same school and became the bestest friend. I was always there for her and she was always there for me._

_We were fourteen when we went to Camp Rock together. She could play keyboard, guitar and drums but she could not actually sing. We always teamed up during Final Jam. She would write the song and I was the one who would perform it._

_In our second summer in Camp Rock, we met Shane and Jason. She had a huge crush on her that time. Actually, Shane, Jason, Steph and I went to the same school. Shane was the Mr. Popular. _

_After the Final Jam of that summer, Steph and Shane started dating. They were always together when school started. I was jealous seeing them together because one, Steph didn't have time for me; two, she didn't notice me when I was around; and last but not least, I was in love with her._

_After seven months, they broke up. I didn't know why. She refused to tell me. This might sound selfish but I was happy that they broke up. We became close once again but I knew there was something that changed… something that I didn't know what._

_After about three months, she turned sixteen, I mean, we turned sixteen. We had the same birthday and since our families were friends, they decided to celebrate our birthday with a big party in our house. Half of the school population was invited._

_It was in the middle of the party when I asked her if she wanted a drink. She nodded and I went to the main table. I was on my way back to our table with our drinks in both my hands when I saw her walking with Shane to a secluded part of the yard. Jealousy hit me. I thought they were back in each other's arms. I didn't see her after that for the rest of the night._

_The following day, I left for Camp Rock. She decided not to go that summer coz she would be spending her summer with her grandmother in Tennessee._

_That summer was when Connect 3 connected. A recording company gave me, Shane and Jason an offer we could not let down. It was about a month when Connect 3 became a famous band. I became busy and I didn't go back to New Jersey for a long time. The last time I saw her was in our sixteenth birthday._

_After two years, I had my first vacation from being a Connect 3 member. We were all given a one week vacation and I choose to spend it in New Jersey._

_I was so excited to see her again. It was the only time I realized that I missed her so much. After seeing my family, I ran to her house. It was after my second knock when her sister Stella opened the door. I asked her where Steph was but she just gave me a sad smile before leading me to the maple tree in their backyard. It was our favorite place. The tree house we made together was still there._

"_It was about a year when she left us," Stella said._

"_Why? Where did she go?" I asked confused. She looked down. I looked down as well and saw a block near our feet. There was something written in it. I was shock when I finally read it._

_Stephanie Adams_

_September 16, 1992- July 15, 2009_

"_She was diagnosed with leukemia a month after your sixteenth birthday. She made us promise not to tell you," Stella said but I was barely listening. I was trying hard not to cry in front of her._

"_Before she died, she told me to give this letter to you," she said. She gave me the letter before leaving me alone in front of Steph's tomb. _

_I opened the letter and read it silently._

_To my dearest friend Nathaniel,_

_Welcome back to New Jersey! How are you doing? I hope you're fine. Please don't be mad at me for deciding not to tell you. I just don't want to make you sad because it will surely affect your music. By the way, you, Shane and Jason are so great. I love your music._

_I'm so grateful that God gave me a friend like you. Thanks for always being there for me. You are more than a friend… more than a brother._

_I have a secret I want to share. Do you remember when you asked me about the reason with my break up with Shane? I refused to tell you the reason that time but now, I'm ready to tell you. I dated with Shane because I was making you jealous. I wanted to make you realize what you feel for me. I was hoping that you'll realize that you're in love with me like me with you. But when I saw that you are unaffected by my relationship with him, I decided to break up with him._

_I was about to tell you what I feel in our birthday. I was ready to tell you but Shane approached me before you could come back from getting our drinks. He wanted to make up with me but I said no and told him that I'm in love with you. After that, I went back to our table but you never came back. I tried to search for you through the crowd but I never saw you. Were you hiding from me that time? LOL. I went to your house the following day but your Mom told me that you already left for Camp. I tried to call you over summer but only your voice message answered my call._

_When I was diagnosed with leukemia, I didn't believe it. I was too young to die, right? I have many plans for my life. I questioned God for being unfair but I realized, it was senseless questioning Him. I accepted my fate. I never tried to reach you after that because I wanted you to be happy especially you were already a part of a band that everybody loves. I thought that I'll never tell you what I feel but now that my life is nearing to its end, I changed my mind. I want to tell you._

_Nate, I love you. I love you not as a friend or a brother. I love you in the most romantic way. I'm sorry I'm not able to tell you this personally. How I wish that you are here with me right now. But no, you should be there coz it's your dream. I'm happy that you reached your dream._

_I want to see you right now… I want to hold you… to kiss you… to tell you how much you mean to me but I guess it's too late. Please don't miss me coz I'll be watching you from heaven. If you think of me, just look up at the sky and I'm there. I'm always there for you like always._

_I love you even if you don't feel the same._

_Love lots,_

_Stephanie_

_I was sobbing when I finished reading the letter. I was so stupid because I didn't tell him what I feel. Now, it was too late to let him know._

"_I love you Steph. I love you so much," I whispered between my sobs._

--

I stopped my car near a sea shore. I went out and took a walk by the bay. I looked up at the sky and the tears from my eyes started from flowing.

"God, send my love to heaven!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

--

**(A/N): So, what can you say? Please let me know through your reviews. Please review after reading…=p**

**P.S. **

**Original story has a title "Send My Love to Heaven" and I don't know who the author is.**


End file.
